


Rooftop Secret

by Hex69



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hex69/pseuds/Hex69
Summary: After finally finishing the last of her work in the Student Council Room, Makoto Niijima begins to head home from school but on the way she suspects that someone may be on the school roof, upon investigating she discovers something she wasn’t supposed to....but she can’t seem to look away...
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Rooftop Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I'd make this fic _forever_ ago but thankfully I finally finished it lol, this fic is connected to my fic [Rooftop Excursion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823508) but can be read as a stand alone!! I hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> **Please Note:** While this fic is mostly focused on Makoto, there are some descriptions of what Akira and Ryuji are doing so you know what exactly Makoto is looking at, because of this I recommend at least looking at the tags of Rooftop Excursion to make sure you're into and/or comfortable with what's being described

Makoto sorted the various files in front of her, the rest of the student council had already left to go home or to work, she remembers one mentioning something about a date.

But that was none of Makoto’s concern, although there wasn’t a lot there was still work to be done, it would only take her a minute.

“Ok I think...that’s it!” Makoto said with joy as she set the last file into place, she closed the drawer and looked around the room and let out a sigh, “Time to head home...” Makoto walked over and picked up her school bag, made she it had everything in it, and her way out the door.

As she closed it however a strange noise made her jump, it sounded as if it had came from the roof, ‘The roof is off limits...’ Makoto thought to herself, suspecting someone may be up there, but noise sound as if someone yelled which threw Makoto off.

‘What if they’re hurt...’ Makoto began to make her way to the stairwell that lead to the roof, both out of concern and to uphold her duty as the Student Council President, ‘Even if they’re hurt they shouldn’t be up there to begin with...’ Makoto thought, her brow furrowing slightly.

As she reach the top she looked through the window and saw to boys sitting on the floor of the roof, ‘What are they do-’ her thought was cut of as she had finally processed what these boys were doing, and who they were.

Makoto ducked below the window to avoid being seen, her face was a bright red and she could feel sweat rolling down her face already.

The boys were her friends, Akira Kurusu and Ryuji Sakamoto.

And what they were doing made Makoto believe that it was her unlucky day.

“Why is Akira fingering Ryuji? Why is Ryuji wearing the _girl’s_ school uniform? Why are they doing this on the roof?” Makoto whispered to herself, panic heavy in her voice.

Suddenly another strange sound akin to a loud gasp pierced Makoto’s ears, slowly Makoto rose from her crouched position and peeked through the window to find the source.

The gasp had come from Ryuji as Akira had seemingly just inserted his dick into the faux blondes hole.

“W-Why are they doing this at _school_?! Why are they doing this at all?! They’re crazy if doing something like this at their age!” said Makoto angrily as her heart raced in her chest as she watched Akira begin to slowly thrust in and out, his pace quickening as Ryuji began to say his name, “I-I have to stop this I-” Makoto stops as soon as her hand grasps the door handle, any anger she was harboring fading away as she realized something.

The Phantom Thieves knew of Akira and Ryuji’s relationship, but at the same time they were not very open about it due to some insecurities Ryuji had thanks to his past with his father, so to be caught having sex with his boyfriend on school roof, while wearing something like the girl’s school uniform, would most likely be _mortifying_ , and Akira would _never_ forgive her if she made Ryuji feel that way.

Makoto didn’t want to embarrass either of them nor risk ruining her friendships with either of them...

“.....I’ll....just leave...” Makoto whispered to herself, internally kicking herself for the hurt she almost caused.

Makoto tried to turn to leave but her eyes seemed locked on the boys and no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t seem to bring herself to look away, Makoto felt a weird heat within her growing, her nether regions the most effected.

As Makoto stared her hand subconsciously slips under her skirt, and she began to gently rub her pussy which only made her feel hotter, Makoto’s eyes widened as she watched Akira grab Ryuji’s calves, lift up his legs, and bend them up above his head as he processes crawl on top of him, laying on top of his boyfriend as he continued to thrust into him, and soon after they began to make out.

The sight is seemingly too much for her mind as it drives her to quickly slip her hand into her leggings and underwear and begin fingering herself, small gasps begin to escape her lips as the pace of her fingers quickened more and more, her legs shaking.

She moans in pleasure, wetness dripping down her fingers and lightly soiling her panties as her hips twist and turns slowly.

Suddenly Akira quickly removed his lips from Ryuji’s, the faux blonde mewling in protest but soon letting out loud moans as Akira’s thrusts became rougher and rougher until one last strike to his boyfriend’s hole made him cum, Ryuji moaned at the sudden wet heat inside him and came soon after, his cum going all over his chest.

Makoto could feel the heat inside her reach its peak, cumming all over her hand and soaking her panties, she covered her mouth with her free hand as she let out a moan, her mind going foggy as she lowered down onto her knees.

Makoto panted heavily as she slowly removed her fingers from her dripping pussy, she stared at her hand that was glistening in the white substance as her mind slowly came back to reality but she was sudden snapped to her senses even quick by the sound of talking.

“T-That was- was uh-” said Akira, muffled behind the doors.

Those words alone made Makoto remember where she was and she felt her heart drop into her stomach, her face bright red and too panicked to speak she quickly but quietly rushed down the stairs and ran to the nearest restroom, drowned her hand in soap and scrubbed it furiously.

“What the hell is wrong with me, why did I do that...” Makoto hissed at herself, as tears of anger and embarrassment formed in the corners of her eyes.

Once she felt that her hand was finally clean she reach for a paper towel, wiping her hand with it and then shoving it down into her leggings and then her underwear, scrubbing in desperation to clean the soiled clothes.

“How am I ever going to face them again...” said Makoto as she groaned in frustration, “...I can’t tell them about this, _ever_.”

After cleaning herself up as much as she currently could she threw the paper towel into trash as she rushed out of the restroom and towards the nearest staircase and quickly made her way to the entrance.

“I’ll throw what’s still dirty in the washer before Sis comes home...” Makoto said as she stepped outside the school gates, hoping she hadn’t been seen by anyone, “We have a Thieves meeting tomorrow, how will I face them?!” Makoto ran her hands through her hair, wondering how she would live with herself and this new secret of hers.


End file.
